His New Little Niece
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Prompt 33: She Was Crying, Right In The Middle Of The Gas Station." Papyrus meets his new niece. :)


**I've been meaning to do this one for quite a while now. :) This story is the sequel to "Prompt 33: She Was Crying, Right In The Middle Of The Gas Station", which can be found on my page.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also, Frisk is four months old in this story.**

* * *

 **His New Little Niece**

Papyrus woke up the next morning and was about to get ready to go meet Undyne when he began to sense something. He wasn't sure, but for some reason, it seemed like there was another person in the house. Heading out of his room, he checked the living room, but didn't see anyone. Shrugging, he decided to see about Sans and opened the door to his brother's room, knowing his older brother would still be sleeping.

But when he saw the baby crib, he stopped short, his jaw dropping in surprise, especially when he saw the little girl inside the crib, who was now starting to whimper. Before he could move, Sans woke up with a groan and yawned before looking over at the crib and getting up as the baby began to cry a little louder. "Shh," Sans gently shushed the little one as he lifted her up into his arms and held her gently. "I'm here, baby bones. Daddy's here."

Papyrus was still frozen as he watched Sans soothe the human baby and change her diaper before dressing her in an adorable little blue dress and lifting her up into his arms again and placing her back in her crib. "Let Daddy get dressed, sweetie, and I'll get you something to eat," he said.

She whimpered a little, but then settled down at seeing that he wasn't going away, especially when he made her little stuffed giraffe dance around, using his telekinesis to make it float and keep her entertained while he got dressed and then lifted her up into his arms before turning to see Papyrus was still in the doorway, looking shocked and surprised. "Well," Sans said with a chuckle. "Why don't you come in and meet your new niece, Pap?"

The tall skeleton blinked. "My new niece?" He asked.

His older brother nodded. "I adopted her last night," he said. "She had been abandoned at the gas station."

Papyrus' face held sorrow. "Abandoned?" He repeated as he looked at the little girl. "But…she's just a baby."

Sans nodded. "Yeah," he said, gently rocking Frisk in his arms. "Mettaton helped me last night by bringing all the stuff she needed. He even set up her crib for her."

He saw his younger brother again look awed and then look at Frisk, looking a bit earnest. "May I…hold her?" He asked.

Smiling, the shorter skeleton nodded and looked down at the little girl. "Can you say 'hi' to your uncle Pap, baby bones?" He asked before gently handing Frisk to the taller skeleton, who accepted her, cradling her securely in his arms and smiling down at her. "Her name is Frisk."

Papyrus smiled. "That's a wonderful name for her," he said, seeing the baby girl settle in his arms and gently grab his scarf, making him chuckle before letting her grip one of his fingers through his glove and she smiled up at him. "She's adorable."

Sans smiled. "Wanna follow me downstairs?" He asked. "I've got to get a bottle ready for her."

"Sure," said his younger brother, who carefully carried Frisk downstairs and sat on the couch. After a bit, the shorter skeleton came out with a warmed baby bottle of milk and he smiled at seeing Papyrus was smiling at his niece, who mimicked his smile after a moment before her stomach rumbled. "She's hungry," he said.

"That's my cue," Sans said with a smile as he sat down, accepting his little girl from his brother and handing her the bottle, which she started drinking immediately. Papyrus couldn't stop watching her as she ate, her big brown eyes looking up at him and his brother. "You're sure hungry this morning, huh, Pretty Eyes?"

Soft cooing answered the shorter skeleton's question before loud gulping followed and Papyrus smiled before seeing the bottle was empty. "Goodness, she is hungry," he said.

Sans glanced at the now-empty bottle. "Whoa," he said in surprise before smiling. "Guess I better get you another bottle, huh, kiddo?"

Frisk looked at the bottle, which made both her father and uncle laugh. "Sans, may I feed her too?" The tall skeleton asked.

"Sure," his older brother said with a smile, gently handing Frisk to him and Papyrus held the baby protectively in his arms, smiling at her and she gave him a smile as Sans went to the kitchen and warmed up another bottle, returning a moment later and giving it to Papyrus, who smiled and began feeding his niece, who gazed up at her uncle while she drank her milk. Sans stood nearby, a fond smile on his face as he placed a gentle hand on his baby bones' head. The taller skeleton noticed.

"She's wormed her way into your heart, as I've heard some humans say," he said.

The shorter skeleton chuckled. "When she first opened her big brown eyes and looked at me last night," he admitted. "She didn't cry when I picked her up, except for a few whimpers because she needed a diaper change, but other than that, she settled right down. Even Mettaton noticed last night that Frisk wasn't afraid of me."

A knock came at the door and Sans used his telekinesis to open it and they found Mettaton standing there. "Hello, you two," he greeted, smiling. "How is the sweet darling?"

"She's doing better this morning," the joke-loving skeleton said. "And very hungry. She's on her second bottle right now."

"Good thing I brought some more food for her, then," Mettaton said. "I also found some other clothes and things for her."

The two skeletons went wide-eyed at the twenty grocery bags that the robot entertainer set by the coffee table. "Mettaton, I…How much do I owe you?" Sans asked.

"You owe me nothing, my friends," the robot responded. "I'm more than happy to help."

Papyrus, seeing Frisk had finished the second bottle, gently lifted her up to his shoulder and gently patting her back, something he had once seen a mother do with her baby after the baby had eaten. Barely three seconds later, the loudest burp any of them had heard echoed in the room. "Oh, my goodness," Papyrus said in surprise.

Mettaton covered his mouth while he mostly succeeded in muffling his laughter and Sans looked at Frisk. "You're supposed to be a lady, baby bones," he said with a smile as he gently accepted her from his brother, who stood up and offered to put away the groceries while his brother spoke with the robot entertainer. Sans smiled and then looked at Frisk. "Wanna say 'thank you' to your uncle Mettaton, sweetie?"

With that, he gently placed her in the robot's arms and Mettaton held her gently, smiling at her. "What a sweet, little darling," he cooed to her and the little girl smiled up at him, which made Sans smile. "I managed to find some more starry-themed outfits for her and believe or not, the absolutely cutest shoes I'd ever seen."

He indicated to the bag and Sans looked inside it, smiling when he saw the three little pairs of shoes had a unique starry theme on each of them. "They are adorable," he said. "Mettaton, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sans," he said, gently handing Frisk back to her father just as he got a call. "Oh, the stage manager is paging me. Must be something up with the props."

"Well, as the humans say, break a leg," the joke-loving skeleton said.

Mettaton smiled at him. "A one-legged robot on stage with this body? Oh, what will people say?" He overdramatically stated before he and Sans chuckled and the robot bid his friends farewell and left.

Papyrus came out and smiled before Frisk reached for him and Sans gave her to the taller skeleton, who held her. "My new, little niece," he said with a smiling, gently kissing her forehead and seeing she was sleepy. "I think she's ready for a nap, Sans."

The shorter skeleton smiled as he accepted his daughter and carried her upstairs with Papyrus following. "Are you ready for the dream star, my little Frisk?" Sans asked his daughter as he made it to his room and cradled her, humming a soft song. It didn't take long for Frisk to fall asleep and the two skeletons put her in her crib and tucked her in. Sans also looked tired, to which Papyrus picked him up and put him to bed.

"Rest, brother," he said. "If Frisk wakes up before you, I'll watch over her."

"Thanks, Pap," the shorter skeleton said. "And…thanks for accepting her."

Papyrus smiled. "How could I not? She's your daughter and those big brown eyes of hers? I'm ecstatic to have her for a niece and to be an uncle."

Sans smiled and fell asleep as the tall skeleton quietly left the room, excited to be an uncle to little Frisk.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
